


Don't Leave Me

by Mr_Carrot



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU- Supernatural are Known, AU: Alternate Universe, Abandoned Stiltes, Abused Stiles, Alpha Werewolf Derek, Angst, Banshee Lydia, Beta Scott, Chimera Theo, Cora Hale - Freeform, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fox Stile, Full Shifts, Good Peter, Hale family alive, Hale fire didn't happen, Hero Derek, Hurst Stiles, Laura Hale - Freeform, Lonely Stiles, M/M, Peter hale - Freeform, Peter not Insane, Physical Abuse, Scott McCall Malia Tate Mates, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Stile Stilinski Derek Hale Mates, Talia hale - Freeform, True Love, Verbal Abuse, Werecoyote Malia, hurt/comfot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Carrot/pseuds/Mr_Carrot
Summary: The Stilinskis' were on an airplane to Beacon Hills to visit Stiles' grandparents on his 8th birthday, but he was the only person out of the entire plane who made it. He was taken in by his grandparents, but they died when he was 10. That was six years ago. He is now sixteen years old, adopted by the "not so kind" Theo Raeken. When he finally escapes, he finds his knight in shining armour.Here is a preview:"Please... please... someone help me." pleaded Stiles, as the silent tears slowly made its way down his bruised cheeks. He tried to crawl away, but his shattered limbs couldn't move."Please... anyon-" he tried again, but it was too late."WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"Hope u enjoy! :)(Sterek FanFic)-Mr.Carrot





	1. Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Srry bout spelling/grammar errors

       " **PLEASE! STOP!** " screamed Stiles.

       "You know I can't do that little fox" sneered Theo, as he took out his whip and slashed Stiles' undressed back again. A little whimper can out of Stiles' and Theo smiled in satisfaction.

       "Now, there's a good foxy, remeber, I'm doing this for your sake, to teach to be a good son. Now go to bed before I take out my bat." At that, Theo turned on his heels, and headed upstairs.

       He didn't move, at least not yet. He just lies still for a moment, on the cold basement floor, in his puddle of blood, crying to himself. He glances at the clock hanging on the wall, reading 2:15am, before realizing he needs to get some sleep. He slowly gets up, straightens his back, anticipating the pain that shoots up his spine. He quietly groans to himself before going to the sink to wash the blood off his body. He soaks his tower, and runs it across his body, see the new soon to be scars. After he gets most of the blood off, he gets a mop and slowly cleans the mess. When he finished, he grabbed a clean pare of boxers and went to his bed. (Or should I say mattress.)

* * *

       The following day is always the worst, every little movement you make, you could feel the pain. Stiles tentatively got out of bed, brushed his teeth, and put on a t-shirt and jeans. It was six a.m. Many would say it's an early time to get up, but for Stiles it was two hours too late. He usually woke up at four a.m., so today, he had to work fast, which would be extremely difficult considering his circumstances. He quietly went upstairs to get the cleaning cloth and sponge, and quickly went to work.

       He finished at around 10 a.m. not good, but also not that bad. He went back down to the basement, took the keys, and went to work.


	2. Car Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry bout spelling/grammar errors.  
> Another short chapter. :)  
> I am starting to use POV, didn't use it in chapter one.

**Stiles**

       Work is always my highlight of the day. Especially on Saturdays. Even though the other workers aren't particularly nice to me, probably because I'm the bosses favourite, but it's always just verbal. Just verbal insults, not thing like what Theo, I mean my "father" does do to me. When I'm at work, it's almost like a relief pill. I know my father wouldn't come barging into a restaurant and start hitting and swearing at his son, not in front of all those cell phone! It would hurt his reputation. Saturdays are the best because loads and loads of people come to eat. More people, equals work longer, equals no dearest daddy.

       As I walked down the street, I couldn't help but catch my eye on someone:Derek Hale. Wait! Is he looking at me?! Why is he looking at me?! Why did I stop walking!?

       I quickly turn away in embarrassment and continue walking. Did I just do that. Walk away from the Alpha? He's going to be so mad at me! Dear lord help me!

      "Well that's a great way to start off a new day" I muttered to myself as I made it to Eats.

* * *

 

       "Good morning Sarah!" I shouted from the back.

       "Finally! I thought you weren't going to come today Stiles!" Sarah said sighing in relief.

       "Have I ever missed a day of work?" I threw back smirking.

       "Exactly, you never have, not for two years! And you've never been late before either! I was worried. I thought your dad might have done something to you." Sarah replied with sympathy in her voice.

       "I'm fine, and I'm sorry I'm late" I quickly ran to the closet and grabbed an apron.   
Sarah is the only person who knows about what my dad does to me, and I'm really glad she cares about me. But sometimes I wish she didn't know, so she wouldn't talk about it in public. Especially with all the supernaturals and their super hearing.

* * *

 

       "Thanks for staying after shift again Stiles" Sarah thanked.

       "I always do" I replied smiling, as I finished washing the last dish.

       "Would you like a ride home? It's getting kinda late."

       "That would be awesome thanks!"

       I joined her in her car, and as I starting thinking, I was getting nervous. Sarah said it was getting late, so how late was it? I don't have my own phone or watch, so I don't know the time, and I forgot to check before leaving. If it's past eleven, I'm in for another beating.

       I could help my self from asking, "Sarah, what time is it?"

       "Uh... twelve twenty-six"

       "Oh... no..." my father almost never gives my two beatings consecutively, but if it's twelve twenty-six already, help me.

       "What's wrong?" She turned and looked at me in concern.

       Probably the worst timing ever. Even she only took her focus off the road for half a second, it was too late. The car on the intersection came at full speed and hit us. On Sarah's side. Oh no, why couldn't it have hit my side? Sarah was human, and judging by the speed the car was coming at us, Sarah was as well as dead. I'm a fox, I would have healed. Even if, I wouldn't be tortured three times a week, I would have been free.

* * *

 

       There is blood everywhere, and 70% of it is Sarah's, I can smell it. I think we are hanging upside down. How hard did the car actually hit us? I tried to get out, but when I moved, the most painful ache came spiking at my head. I groan as I put my hand on my head. My head was warm and mushy, oh gosh I'm losing a lot of blood. Spots started to form in my vision, but just before I completely went under, I caught a glance at the licence plate of the car that hit us. Oh, no. Oh, no oh, no oh, no. It can't be.

       It was my father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like!  
>  -Mr.Carrot


	3. Hospitals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry bout spelling/grammar errors  
> This chapter is a little longer than the first two, I'm working on length.  
> Next chapter is going to have a Derek POV

**Stiles**

       Waking up to a loud beeping sound sucks. And I've heard that noise so many times I know I'm in a hospital. I added a mental tally to my hospital list, forty-seven, now forty-eight. Forty-eight times to the hopital in six years, must be a Guinness World record!

       Too lazy to open my eyes, I tried to pull my self up into a sitting position. But something was preventing me from getting up. I quickly opened my eyes. There were straps across my chest, abdomen, and legs. I was confused, but when I realised I was enclosed in some cylinder tube thing, I started panicking.

       "Help! Where am I?" I shouted as I tried to get out.

       Suddenly a loud speaker went off "Stiles, stay calm."

       I've heard that voice before.

       It's the same voice that haunts me every night "Dad?"

       "You're in a MRI scan, so please try not to move"

       "Why am I in a... Wait, why am I strapped down?"

       "We didn't want you to move when you woke up, so Stiles don't move"

       "Why am I getting a MRI scan? What happened-" Suddenly it all came rushing back at me. I was in a car crash, with- oh, God, Sarah.

       "Dad what happened to Sarah? Is she okay?" 

       "Stiles, I am Dr. Lahey, you are almost done with your scan so please wait until we are finished before you start asking questions."

       "Where's my dad?"

       "I'm right here Stiles, now stop talking"

       I could feel the seriousness in his voice, so I immediately stopped talking.

* * *

       It finished in around twenty minutes. They put me in a wheelchair and rolled me to what I assumed was my room. They sat me down on my bed, and two seconds after the nurses left, my father came in.

       "Well Stiles, how are you feeling?" He said smirking.

       Why does he smirk every time he wants to "punish me"? I didn't answer because I didn't think he wanted me to answer.

       "You know the drill Stiles, hand me your wrist." as he slowly pulled out a knife.

       There was a fire burning in me, a sensation I've never felt before. All I wanted to do was scream in his face. Take the knife and slowly drag it across his wrist, it's my turn. I tried to hold it back, but it was impossible, and so I bursted.

       I practically screamed at the top of my lungs, "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

       Faster than I could even blink, he had one hand grabbing my two arms, and had my head locked between his other arm, he put a cloth in my mouth, gagging me before he let my head go.

       I coughed and wheezed, I could feel the blood going to my head, and when I thought I was going to die of suffocation, he let go of my arms and I yanked the cloth out.

       With tears now pouring from my eyes, and still coughing, I managed to squeak,"W-why... d-did... y-ou-you do that?"

       "Well my dear son, you were screaming and I had to teach you a lesson."

       "B-by choking m-me"

       "Don't worry Foxy, you aren't, dead" once again smirking.

       He was still going to cut me.

       I sighed in fear and handed him my hand.

       "Now there's a good foxy"

* * *

      I looked at the cuts he made, they weren't that bad, and I didn't smell foxglove on the knife, so I should be fine, it should heal in a minute or two.

       I looked back up at him, wiped my tears away, and asked, "where's Sarah?"

      "Oh, the human girl? She's dead, bet she couldn't have survived even with supernatural powers"

       No

       Tears started to form in my eyes again. Then suddenly, there was a sharp pain on my cheek.

       "Stiles you will not be a cry baby about some random girl. Stop the tears this instant or else I'll slap you once more"

       Sarah wasn't a random girl. She was like a mother to me. But I was already in enough pain, emotional and physical, I didn't need more. I sucked in a breath and wiped the tears away.

       *Knock Knock

       We both turned our heads at the door.

       "Who's there?"

       "Mr. Raeken it's Dr. Lahey, I have some painkillers for your son."

       "Just give me a second."

       He turned back at me and said, "No more tears, no more drama, I love you and you love me, don't speak unless spoken too, nothing happened." at that, he went to the door, smiled, and opened it.

       "Thank you sir"

       Smiling he replied, "No, thank you, for taking care of my son" he looked at his watch and said, "Well I would love to stay, but I have some business to attend too. Love you Stiles." And he left.

       "Hi Stiles, we haven't formally meet yet, I'm Dr. Lahey, your doctor." And he put out his hand.

       I reached out to return the shake, but when I lifted my arm, there was blood pouring down my forearm.

       Gasping "Oh dear what happened to you Stiles?" Dr. Lahey said, and went out the room to get, bandages.

      Why is the cut not healed yet? Now that I think about it, why am I still in the hopital? My wounds usually only take an hour to heal! What ever happened to me should have healed already. Wait, I never new why I had to get a MRI scan! What happened to me?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked!  
> Next chapter is going to have a Derek POV  
> -Mr.Carrot


	4. Meet Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry bout spelling/grammar errors  
> I think this chapter is a little longer that the first three

> **Stiles**
> 
> Dr. Lahey finally came back with a whole box full of bandages, and so I asked, "Uh... Dr. Lahey?"
> 
> "Yes Stiles?" wondered Dr. Lahey, also starting to clean the blood of my arm to see the wound.
> 
> "Um... Why aren't I healing?"
> 
> Dr. Lahey stopped cleaning, and suddenly looked really pale. Why did he stop? Was the answer going to be that bad? How hurt am I?
> 
> "Dr. Lahey?" I asked cautiously.
> 
> "Didn't your dad tell you Stiles? Or else, what was he doing here?"
> 
> "My father didn't tell me, because I forgot to ask. And he came to make sure I was feeling okay. So, why aren't I healing?"
> 
> Dr. Lahey solemnly sighed, "Stiles, when you hit your head, you damaged your brain."
> 
> "Huh? What? But it healed right?"
> 
> "That's the thing, it didn't heal. That's why we gave you an MRI scan. We got the prints, showed a neurologist, and he told us that the area of your brain that was hit, it would effect your supernatural abilities."
> 
> "SO I'M NO LONGER A FOX?"
> 
> "Stiles, calm down"
> 
> But I can't calm down. I'm not longer a supernatural, I've lost my fox. I can't breathe, what's going on?! Oww, my chest hurts, no it's burning. Am I having a panic attack?
> 
> "I-I can't b-bre-breathe."
> 
> "Stiles calm down, you just having a panic attack. Stiles, you're going to be fine, just breathe."
> 
> So I did have a panick attack.
> 
> I sucked in the deepest breathe I have ever taken, and let it all out. Repeat.
> 
> "You see Stiles, your fine." Dr. Lahey said, sighing in relief.
> 
> As I steadied my breathing, I ask, "So my fox is just... gone?" I said, tearing up.
> 
> "No Stiles, it doesn't work like that. Your fox is still in you, it's just weaker." he reassured.
> 
> I couldn't help the flow of tears streaming down my face, I felt as if something inside was brutally ripped away from me.
> 
> "Awwww, Stiles don't cry" Dr. Lahey muffled as he pulled me into a hug.
> 
> A hug.
> 
> I haven't had one of those in years. It felt nice though, I returned the hug, and I quietly cried my self to sleep, in a doctor's arms... that's embarrassing.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Derek**
> 
> I was starting to get worried.
> 
> Why wasn't Isaac home from work yet?
> 
> I know he sometimes works late, but he always calls to tell me. But I've called his call thirteen times and no response!
> 
> "Yo! Derek please stop pacing! I'm a teenage girl who needs her beauty sleep!" shouted Erica, from upstairs.
> 
> "Sorry! Just worried about Isaac!"
> 
> "Don't be! He's probably just doing a night shift again! Just go to bed!"
> 
> I couldn't, I know I'm not his father, but he's my beta, my responsibility, and so I have to watch out for him. Not allowing my self to sleep until Isaac got back, I sat on the couch and opened the TV. 
> 
> _Time: 12:49 a.m._
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Time: 3:04 a.m._
> 
> Ugh where is he?
> 
> My wolf is starting to get anxious, and when my wolf gets anxious, I get three times as anxious.
> 
> I decided to try to call again, as I started dialling his cell number, I heard a car coming into our drive way.
> 
> FINALLY!
> 
> I ran to open the door, and once we were both in the house, I slammed the door and stared at Isaac, waiting for an answer. 
> 
> After a minute of awkwardly staring at each other, he finally started talking, "Derek I'm so, very sorry I am this late." He exclaimed with his puppy dog eyes.
> 
> "Isaac! Do you know what time it is? It's *looks at watch* 3:06 a.m.!"
> 
> "I know, and I feel really bad for keeping you up this late... or, early? Never mind, but there was this boy, he got in a car crash at around twelve and I had to help him."
> 
> "How bad could a little car crash possibly have been?"
> 
> "Derek, he might have loss all his foxes supernatural abilities."
> 
> "Oh." I felt terrible!
> 
> "He was crying and so I gave him a hug, but he wouldn't let go, I couldn't just yank him off. He was heart broken, so I stayed with him until he fell asleep."
> 
> I suddenly realized something.
> 
> "Wait, you said he would lose his foxes supernatural abilities, so he is a fox?"
> 
> "Yes, why?"
> 
> "Stiles."
> 
> "How did you know that?"
> 
> "He's the only fox in all of California, I have to see him, right now. Isaac get back in the car, we are going to the hospital."
> 
> Isaac turned at me in confusion, "What? Why? You don't even know him, besides the fact that he lives down the street."
> 
> "I just, well my wolf has an urgency to protect him, it's weird. But I have to go see him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like! :)  
> Oh, and I know my chapter titles kinda suck, oh well!  
> And I'm trying a new format, you can tell but comparing the third chapter and this one, the third chapter before the paragraph starts, there is an indent, but for this chapter, the whole story is indented, which do you prefer?  
> -Mr.Carrot


	5. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry for not posting in soo long!  
> And srry bout any spelling/grammar errors!

 

 

> ** Derek **
> 
> Stiles is hurt. Stiles is hurt. Stiles is hurt.
> 
> My wolf is going insane, and because I'm the alpha, my senses and emotions are stronger. I still don't get it. Why I'm I so worried about him? I barely know him! And yet, here I am, sitting in a car at 3:12 in the morning urging my beta to drive faster so that I could see him.
> 
> That's not weird at all.
> 
> "We're here."
> 
> I give one quick glance at Isaac, "Let's go."
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

> We walk down two halls, take a left, and then pass a sign the says ICU. That can't be good. 

> "He's in the ICU?"

> "Ya, and he would need to be on life support if it weren't for his healing."

> I thought he lost all his supernatural abilities.

> "So he didn't lose his supernatural abilities?" Starting to feel more relieved.

> "Well not completely, they were just weakened. But I wouldn't be as relieved as you are."

> "Why?"

> "Beacuse we don't know if he will be able to transform into a full fox."

> Oh no! Being able to transform is the most bonding part of us supernaturals.

> "We're here."

> Isaac opens the door, and I can't help but feel the weight on my chest when I see him. And to make matters worse, my wolf starts to whimper.

> His face is all bruised, his leg is in a cast, and I can basically feel the pain radiating off his body.

> All of a sudden, I feel something wet slide down my cheek. Why and I crying? I haven't shed a tear in over five years, and all of a sudden I cry for practically a stranger.

> "Derek? Why are you crying?"

> "I... I don't know." I started getting embarrassed so I turned around.

> Then I here a soft mumble, followed by a groan, then a scream.

> I turn around, and I see Stiles screaming and thrashing around.

> * * *

> "Isaac what's happenening?!" I shouted as I ran to Stiles bed.

> "I'm not sure, his vitals are fine, but his heart rate just sprung!"

> As he's thrashing, another death screeching scream comes out.

> "Stiles! Isaac DO SOMETHING!"

> "I can't if I don't know what's wrong!"

> "HELP!" Stiles suddenly shouts.

> "Stiles! Stiles it's me Derek! Tell me what's wrong! Stiles!"

> "No... no... NOO! LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP! Please..."

> "Isaac what's happening?!" I can't help the fear that starts to hover over me as Stiles screams again.

> "Thank the lord!" Isaac blurts out.

> "What? How are you so calm?! Stiles is in pain!"

> "Derek, Stiles is having a nightmare. We just have to shake him out of it."

> Relief. It is the best feeling ever, and I just experienced it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Stiles**

> "STOP! NO! Help... please!"

> "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PEICE OF SHIT!"

> I scream before I even feel it. The pain of a whip lashing my back.

> "I SAID SHUT UP!"

> I try to muffle my scream as the next whip lashes my stomach.

> "Ple-as-se sto-p" I could barely get the words out.

> "WHEN, AND ONLY WHEN YOU LEARN YOU LESS-"

> "STILES!!"

> Derek?

> I feel someone violently shaking my shoulders. I open my eyes and I see a very concerned Derek at my face.

> I instantly whimper and pull my legs up to my chest and hug them, tight.

> "Stiles?" He says in a much softer voice. "What's wrong?"
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** Derek **

> I don't think I have ever seen any one as afraid as Stiles was a second ago.

> I reach out to give him a hug, but he jumps up and runs out of the room.

> "Stiles!?"

> "Isaac, what just happened?"

> "I don't think he was having a nightmare Derek, I think he was reliving a memory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked!  
> Srry again for not posting in so long!  
> -Mr.Carrot


	6. What Is Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Sterekness is slow in my story. Especially this chapter.  
> Srry for any spelling/grammar errors! :)
> 
> Make sure to check out my new story "Remember"!

> ** Stiles **
> 
> I just sprinted, I don't know where to go, and don't really have a place to go. I don't want to go home, but I certainly don't want to go back to the hospital either. I've always had a bad feeling about hospitals. I mean who wouldn't? People only go to hospitals beacuse they are injured, and people also die in hospitals. I've never actually spent a night hospitals before, because I would always heal. But, the night wasn't so bad, I actually got to sleep on a mattress. I don't think I remember the last time that happened. 
> 
> I'm probably only five blocks from the hospital when I suddenly feel weak and tired. I don't want to stop moving though, so I just start to walk. I also notice the change of pace I was going in. I ran as slow as I used to jog, and I was trying to go full out sprint mode too. That can't be good. Now that I'm thinking about it, I wonder how much of my abilities I actually lost. 
> 
> I see the entry to the wood, and I decide to go in. What better place to hide then in an endless forest. I try to work on my endurance, so I start to jog. 
> 
> \---
> 
> I've been jogging for roughly fifty minutes, and I've jogged around eight miles. Even though I live in an empty, cold, lonely basement, I still get books, and I know for a fact that the average human can't jog eight miles in fifty minutes. Good to know I could stilll out run a human. 
> 
> ** Derek **
> 
> Where could Stiles be?! Isaac informed the hospital, and they already informed the Police Department, who sent out an APB for him. But I knew their detective skills weren't going to be as strong as my supernatural senses, and I've spent the last fifty minutes running around town trying to get Stiles' scent. But as soon as I leave the hospital, his scent kind of just fades away. At first, I just thought it was because I hadn't gotten a strong enough scent of him, so I went back into the hospital, into his room, and sniffed his bed sheets. I got back outside and again, his scent just faded away. I then remembered foxes have a way of masking there scent when they want to, or sometimes, it just happens consciously out of fear. I sighed, at least he still has that supernatural component.
> 
> I look up at the sky and see it's almost sun down. If we don't find Stiles soon, he could get hypothermia from staying out to long, and the thought of that sends my wolf into panick mode. I figured to go on a short run, just to clear my head, it would be good for both my wolf and I. So I walk in to the forest and focus on my wolf. Within a few seconds, I'm covered in thick black fur, on all fours, and howling at the sky. I start sprinting, to no where in particular, but I cant help but feel drawn to something. I was going to ignore the feeling, since it was sort of freaky, but I considered the fact that it could be a sign. Like how I felt worried for Stiles... STILES! My senses must be trying to tell me where he is! I let go of my fear, and let my wolf follow the sense.
> 
> I took a few turns then went straight ahead for a while, if this is Stiles, he had gotten deep into the woods! As I was taking another turn, I suddenly feel a waft of warm air hit me.
> 
> "STILES!" I howled. I see him semi-unconscious, shivering in a little puddle.
> 
> "STILES!" I howled again as I ran towards him, changing back into human form.
> 
> "STILES!" I finally said. I grabbed him, and swooped him across my shoulders. 
> 
> I started to sprint again, but this time, instead of going into the woods, I was charging out. As I ran, I couldn't help but notice how under weight he was. He looks to be about sixteen, Scotts age, but he feels like a thirteen year old. Who ever the guardian of Stiles is, clearly isn't 'guarding' him very well. The thought of someone staving Stiles sent a low growl out of me.
> 
> ** Stiles **
> 
> Even though I was too weak to talk, move, or even just open my eyes, I could still feel and hear everything. I could hear someone howling my name. I could hear the low, husky, yet sexy voice of Derek Hale howling in wolf form, and shouting my name in human form. I felt him pick me up, and gently sling me over his shoulder. I am glad he was the one that found me. I'm glad he is the one that is going to rescue me. And most of all, happy to know he cares enough about me to come search for me. I finally found the strength in my throat, I was about to say 'thank you' but then, I heard him growl. A growl so intense, that it made me choke down the words before I could say them. Maybe he can sense that I was in...love? Love, I am in _love_ with Derek Hale. I am in _love_ with the Alpha. Have I finally come to terms with my new outburst of affection? Or... was this feeling always in me, but was buried deep within me, and the fear of coming out to Theo was just too much.
> 
> Sigh.
> 
> _Love,_  what a powerful word, with a much more powerful meaning. A word that can either bring joy to your existance, or get brutally hurt by it. And I feel like I was just smacked in the face by it. Maybe he sensed my love towards him, and he was shuting me down. 
> 
> Sigh.
> 
> I knew my life wasn't this easy. I knew the universe hated me.
> 
> I almost felt normal. For that one moment, I actually felt like myself. I wasn't scared of Theo, I may have even felt protected, but I knew it wouldn't last forever. As much as I wanted it too, my life just isn't, and _never_ will be simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add a bit more to end it in a cliffhanger, but I decided to be nice. :)
> 
> P.S.  
> Check out my new story "Remember". Also Sterek (duhhhhh...). 
> 
> -Mr.Carrot

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was really short, but I'm just trying it out.  
> 


End file.
